KSV Waregem
KSV Waregem is a Belgian team which currently plays in First Class. KSV Waregem was founded on 9/03/2006. Since that moment on, Waregem kept climbing and is ready to bring back the Past of our Glorious Tribe... Feel the Red Passion, Waregem! 'Club History' KSVW was founded as a great tribute to the past of the real KSV Waregem (now fusionated to SV Z Waregem) The Dugout-version of KSV Waregem seemed to be a great succes too... 'Trophy Room' Season 1: Winner of 3th Division A. Season 5: Winner of 2nd Division A and winner of the youth league in 2nd Division A. Season 6: Winner of Belgian Youth Cup. 'Evolution' Essevee started with a great longterm-vision and this resulted in the current team with nice facilities, coaches, stadion, players, ... and fans! 09/03/'06: Foundation of KSV Waregem ... (somewhere there must have been build a club shop, trainingsground, pitch lvl3 and 550 seats) Season 1 seems to be the dark period of KSV Waregem. KSVW tried to invest in 2 great coaches but this turned out in a financial disaster... (together they asked 39.000/week, as a starting club) KSVW almost went banckrupt at the end of season 1 (but Judla's pardon to all unlucky teams of season 1 was welcome :D)... Waregem fired his 2 expensive coaches and tried to continue more carefully, with our longterm-vision... Although there were financial problems, season 1 turned out the be a great season: we ended first in 3th Division A and we were runner-up in the Belgian cup... and because hurukan's team won the cup ánd First Class, I fought my way to the international Challenge Cup! In season 2 we tried to not degradate back to 3th Division and all went well :) We ended on the 8th place, just what we hoped :) And even our international adventure was great! In Round 1 (the Preliminary round), Waregem won 0-2 on the ground of the Scotisch team 'Argonauts' (now, the team is called 'Cardenden Allstars FC'). In round 2 we had on the ground of 'Soldiers of Novi Sad' (the famous Serbian topteam). 86': 1-0 and goodbye international competition... But it was a nice experience and we were happy with what we had reached :) So, only 2 seasons far, and we had already a rich history. We did promote and later we did fight against degradation. We saw great coaches but also financial troubles who almost killed us. We even play in an international cup, and quite succesfully! Here we see the reason why my team was already good-known, had a high clubrating... The fans saw KSVW would never be boring and stayed forever. Essevee had now quite some experience and we were ready to build our team for the future. The fans saw that Essevee was becoming more professional and they were actually glad to see it. KSV Waregem continued growing, slow but sure... 01/12/'06: Start season 3 05/12/'06: Fitness Centre 13/12/'06: Stadium expansion: +80 seats 21/12/'06: Pitch lvl 4 29/12/'06: Stadium expansion: +1.741 seats (up to 3.821 seats) 27/04/'07: Start season 4 29/04/'07: Club shop lvl 2 20/05/'07: Stadium expansion: +1.379 seats (up to 5.200 seats) 11/07/'07: Research Centre 14/09/'07: Start season 5 12/10/'07: Stadium expansion: +3.272 seats (up to 8.472 seats) 08/02/'08: Start season 6, first season in First Class 25/02/'08: Media Centre 06/03/'08: Stadium expansion: +100 seats 07/03/'08: Stadium expansion: +3.043 seats (up to 11.615 seats) 12/07/'08: Stadium expansion: +2.200 seats (13.815 seats now) 20/07/'08: Start season 7, second season in First Class 'Players' KSV Waregem's A-squad Self-trained players in current A-squad: Maxime Segers / Baptiste Petit / Jari Lambrechts / Renato Hardy / Maxim Declercq / Dieudonne Herman / Kristoffer Mogensen / Loic Gillet and Brandon Dupont KSV Waregem's Youth squad Youth players with quite a future imo: Ã‡elik Frasheri / Florentin Gregoire / Tibo Jansen / Cedric De Vooght / Dominique Fontaine / Kenji Van Geem / Hugo Delvaux / Michiel Callens / Andris Lerga / Anel Hozjan Category:Football Clubs